


Gilmore Girls In The Desert

by ChelleBee53



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ChelleBee53
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote a few weeks ago.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Gilmore Girls In The Desert

Rory Gilmore wondered just how she, her mom, and the other  
eighteen people in their tour group had ended up lost in the desert.

Their canteens were empty, and their throats were parched.

"Water… water…" gasped almost everybody, including Rory.

Lorelai gasped, "Coffee… coffee…"


End file.
